


Fix the Curtains

by aweewah



Series: I Caught Myself [11]
Category: Bandom, Bring Me The Horizon, Paramore, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Banter, Cuties, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Hair, Hayley's trying to tame it, Hayliver, Love, Oli's fucking hair is getting out of control, Parahorizon Baby, Romance, Summer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-13
Updated: 2015-07-13
Packaged: 2018-04-09 02:40:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4330704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aweewah/pseuds/aweewah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With new music, new events, and a new family member in their lives, Hayley can’t help but also notice Oli’s new “hairstyle”. While relaxing at home in the summer, she chooses to call attention to his hair and they both wonder if he’s ever going to do something about his so-called curtains.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fix the Curtains

**Author's Note:**

  * For [namaste](https://archiveofourown.org/users/namaste/gifts), [dollface](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dollface/gifts), [pilotjackhayes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pilotjackhayes/gifts), [kyofushitrio](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyofushitrio/gifts).



> A parallel to _[Chopped Orange Locks](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1014917)_. I highly recommend reading that first.

**June 2015**

 

It was admittedly very amusing to Hayley how she still had a summer vacation even at the age of twenty-six. Though one would say that her job as a vocalist in a highly successful band where she traveled from city to city, country to country, and continent to continent was one big vacation—obviously there was so much more to that than what people assumed. Even funnier was that even with tour out of the way for a while, she was actually more busier than ever.  
  
The self-titled era officially came to a close in May and the band were moving on to the next era, not quite sure what’s coming next but still ecstatic to start working on new songs again. Hayley was currently in the upstairs room where she usually liked to write, sitting on her old red couch with her notebook set on her lap. So far, the page was blank and she hoped to at least get a stanza or even a word written down, but nope. Her mind was preoccupied with a lot more things than just lyrics.  
  
On top of album writing, she and Brian were still working on her hair dye line, which had been a long and frustrating process. It had to be the most she’s been involved with the business side of things, but it was all worth it because they were going to launch it soon. Then there were the  _Kiss Off!_  episodes she was supposed to film for Popular TV, her photoshoot for Drop Dead’s summer season, and her appearance at the 2015 Alternative Press Music Awards which included a performance with New Found Glory.  
  
Even then, those things were actually the  _least_  of her worries because what she really needed to focus on was her own personal life. She and Oli were finally planning their wedding, the date for their big day set to take place in November. With the both of them off of tour for the next few months, they made the smart decision to get things done.  
  
But the main priority that came before everything else, including themselves, was their daughter.  
  
Hayley was well aware that it wasn’t easy with a lot on her plate. Some nights she’d wake up to the sound of crying coming from her baby’s room and some days she would get into a disagreement with Oli over the seating arrangements for the reception. That’s probably why she was chewing on her pen and staring down at the lines of her college-ruled notebook from Target. Writing always made her feel at ease and she believed she’d be completely satisfied for the day if she wrote down just a few words. It didn’t have to be much; just something that showed she was making progress. It’d be a small step, but a step that would help calm her nonetheless. Once she knew she could do that, then she could take a few deep breaths and do just as good with everything else.  
  
She started tapping the pen on her knee when she heard footsteps. Looking up, she noticed Oli standing in the doorway. He was wearing another one of his muscle tees and black denim cut-off shorts, ready for yet another summer in the blistering LA weather. He might not know it yet, but Hayley felt that he was actually starting to look a little tanned, too.  
  
Hayley smiled at him, putting down her notebook and pen. “Hey, my love.”  
  
The term of endearment she gave him from time to time made his heart flutter for a bit and he smirked at how she liked to say it an accent that mimicked his. Then again, it was his fault for being the first one to call her “love” and she hadn’t been over it since.  
  
Oli walked over to the couch and sat on the other end. “Where’s the little one?”  
  
“In her crib,” Hayley said. “I just put her down for her nap, so it’s just you and me for now.”  
  
“I’m fine with that.” He scooted closer to her and leaned in to plant a kiss on her cheek. “Anyway, how’s the songwriting going?”  
  
In response, she simply showed him the blank page and groaned. “As you can see, it’s going great. I don’t know, I thought I’d have something by now but my brain’s just not working today. What about you? How are things going with your new album?”  
  
“It’s going pretty good, I guess,” Oli replied. “We’re about halfway done.”  
  
“See, look how far you got already compared to me,” Hayley pointed out.  
  
“Okay, but you’ve been on tour,” he retorted. “And I’ve just been at home, so...”  
  
“But-”  
  
“Don’t worry about it,” he assured her. “Having nothing written down doesn’t mean anything. You’ve been doing this for years. You got this.”  
  
She nodded. “I know. I guess I’m just a little too excited. Not just this, but everything. The hair dye, the awards show, and most of all-”  
  
“Our wedding. Trust me, I’m just as excited.” He chuckled, placing a hand over hers. “Just a few more months and you’re gonna be my wife.”  
  
“ _Finally_ ,” Hayley breathed. She pressed her forehead against his and grinned widely. Oli’s smile was just as wide.  
  
It was a sweet, tender moment between them and it almost could’ve lasted for hours if it weren’t for the fact that Hayley realized she was looking more into Oli’s  _hair_  rather than his eyes. Laughing, she pulled away and pushed his hair back so she could see those hazel eyes that she adored. Over the past few months he had let his hair grow out so much that the bangs he once had were no longer considered bangs anymore, giving him no choice but to part them in the middle so that they were just two strands of hair falling over his cheekbones. Or as Oli would like to put it, they were curtains.  
  
“Your hair’s getting so long,” she remarked as her fingers ran through it. “I think the last time it was this long was when we started dating.”  
  
“Maybe that’s my plan,” he joked. “Maybe I’m growing it out so I could feel young again.”  
  
She giggled. “Well, my bangs are back and my hair also looks like how it did years ago. Maybe we’re just aging backwards.”  
  
“In that case, if this keeps going while our kid is growing up, then in a few years we’ll be the same age as her.”  
  
They both laughed and Hayley was about to say something witty in return, but lost the words thanks to the aforementioned curtains distracting her. He just continued to give her a goofy smile while the strands of hair blinded him, making him look pretty ridiculous. Shaking her head, she attempted to move them out of his eyes again. “Are you ever going to do something about these? It’s like they have a mind of their own.”  
  
Oli folded his arms across his chest. “Like I told the whole internet, the curtains are here to stay. Okay, but honestly, I don’t know what to do with my hair.”  
  
“We could fix them up a bit,” she said. “At least trim them because your hair’s pretty much like a mop and I have a feeling that the baby’s going to pull on it”  
  
“I don’t know where you’ve been lately, but she already did,” he told her. “And she was holding onto it tight, but because she looked so cute I let her do it for a few more minutes.”  
  
“Oh, so you’re fine with hair pulling, huh?” Hayley brought up her hands and playfully tugged at the two strands. “Does that mean you’ll let me pull it tonight?”  
  
His eyes widened, cheeks already turning red and his reaction got her bursting out in laughter again. It still struck him how she was able to talk about the simplest topics and most innocent things, only to do a complete 180 and leave him flustered. Though the world saw Hayley as an exuberant and adorably positive person while Oli was considered the mischievous one, there was also a side of her that was just as—if not  _more_ —cheeky. Despite him being one of the few to witness how suggestive she could be, he was prone to forget and it’d catch him off guard almost every time.  
  
“You know, it still fucks with my brain when you say shit like that,” he said.  
  
“You love it anyway,” she teased, tapping him on the nose. “But I’m serious, you really need a trim.”  
  
That’s when he moved his hands out of his lap and gestured her to sit on it, to which she obliged. She moved closer and set herself down carefully on one of his legs, her body sideways so she could face him and her arms wrapping around his neck. Hayley lifted a hand to run through his hair once more, trying her best to fix it as much as she could. The only thing she could do was tuck his hair behind his ears, which was enough because at least she could look him in the eyes this time.  
  
“You’re always taking care of me,” he mused.  
  
“Of course I take care of you,” she responded. “I love you, so why wouldn’t I?”  
  
There was something about the tone of voice he had when he said that and she sensed it right away. His words seemed to imply that he didn’t deserve the love she gave him or that it was still surprising to this day. He would always remind her how she undeniably cared for others and how he shouldn’t take her for granted, but what many people glazed over was how  _Oli_  also cared deeply for the ones he loved and honestly, she wished more people saw this.  
  
He had cared about her before they even met. Seven years ago on that one night in February, he was walking in the streets of Franklin. He didn’t live there, he barely knew where he was going, he didn’t know anyone, and he definitely wasn’t obligated to make conversation with the people there. But he saw a girl with bright orange hair sitting on the curb, biting her lip and holding her knees to her chest; the most distraught expression on her face. Whatever she was going through, it was none of his business and he could’ve walked right past her. Yet he decided to ask her if she was alright.  
  
Hayley once asked him why he approached her that night. Initially, she just assumed the only reason he did so was because he recognized who she was, but Oli told her he didn’t really know that until he got a better look. When he walked up to her, he only saw her as a stranger and just wanted to make her feel better. Even though he eventually realized where he had seen her face before, she was still a stranger to him and he still genuinely wanted to help her. He wanted to know what she was feeling, so he listened and gave her the words she needed to hear. It was all because he cared.  
  
This only continued to grow as their relationship developed during Warped Tour. With her confusion over how she felt about Chad or her trying to work through the issues going on in her band, he would put all his relationship drama with SJ aside to make sure Hayley was okay. Sometimes assholes would try to harass her after shows and he’d immediately come to her defense. Then after Warped Tour ended, they stayed in touch and he’d once in a while call her to ask how she was doing, which cheered her up on days when she had trouble smiling. One great example was when she got laryngitis and he spent hours over the webcam trying to entertain her. It wasn’t clear to him at first, but deep down he was aware that he was obviously falling for her before his very own eyes.  
  
There were so many times when he wanted to tell her.  
  
And who could forget when Josh and Zac left, damaging her confidence and well-being? Josh posted that fucked up blog where he accused her of being selfish and ruining the band by making it all about her. He even went so far as to claim she was against her religion, which was disgusting because Oli knew how much that meant to her. How dare he go that low? Oli knew those things weren’t true, but Hayley was too broken by the fact that her best friend would pour all that shit out to her.  
  
_“I thought things were okay. Have I really been ignoring them? If I keep going, what if I just make the same mistakes? Should I just give up?”_  
  
She spent nights asking herself these questions and it messed her up so bad that she didn’t want Oli to comfort her. If he put a hand on her shoulder or tried to embrace her from behind, she’d push him away and say she didn’t want to be around anyone. He slept on the couch as a result just because he didn’t have the heart to go against what she asked of him. That whole period was extremely awful, not just because she lost her two friends, but because Oli was still struggling with his addiction. When he thought he was doing a terrible job at helping her, he’d fight the urge to find solace in a drink or make it through the night by numbing himself with ketamine. Sometimes he’d be dangerously close to going that route again, but he kept repeating to himself that he needed to stay strong for Hayley. She needed him and he was so much more than the drugs that almost took over. He was  _not_  going to go backwards.  
  
But in the end, he was able to help her recover. Oli let her know exactly who she was and got Taylor and Jeremy to talk to her as well. She was starting to feel like herself again and after going to a show in Nashville with the people who loved her, she told Oli she no longer wanted to sleep alone and held her hand out to lead him to their bed. After that night, she knew that she would never ever feel alone again. Not when she had Oli in her life. As time went on, he also no longer felt the need to resort to drugs as a remedy.  
  
Fast forward to the present where she found herself watching him in admiration whenever he tended to their daughter. Hayley would stand in the doorway, smiling as Oli carried the baby and sway back and forth, his voice the softest it’s ever been while he sang her a lullaby that he made up on the spot. Who would’ve thought that the same person who told her he wasn’t going to get anywhere in life or stay alive for long ended up proposing to her and becoming a dad. Not to mention other selfless things he’d done, like make sure his brother found happiness with someone and always providing for his parents. And of course, the fans all around the world that have said how much he and the band saved them.  
  
For someone who liked to put his middle fingers up and claim that he didn’t give a fuck, Oli sure as hell gave a  _lot_  of fucks about the ones he loved.  
  
That’s really why she was always taking care of him because he was too busy putting everyone else first to think of himself. He could care less if his hair looked like a fucking mop.  
  
Oli looked up at her. “I hope I’m doing a good job of loving you.”  
  
Hayley cupped his cheek and grinned. “You’re the best husband I could ever ask for.”  
  
She pressed her lips against his and her fingers threaded through the soft strands of his hair. When she pulled away, she held his face in her hands and he sighed. “I should really fix the curtains, huh?”  
  
“If you want to,” she answered. “It’s your hair, not mine. Whatever you do, I’ll find you handsome regardless.”  
  
“I want to. Care to help me out with that later?”  
  
“You know it.”  
  
Their lips were about to meet again, only to be interrupted by the sound of a small voice crying in the room down the hall. They both exchanged looks before Oli gently took her off of his lap.  
  
“I’ll get her.” He stood up and walked out the room, heading to the room to calm his daughter who had just woken up from her nap. Hayley heard him humming and before she knew it, the crying had already stopped.  
  
She looked over at her notebook and picked it up. Her other hand reached for the pen and she opened the notebook, turning to a blank page that she was ready to fill with words. At the top of the page, she simply wrote down  _Curtains_  and let out a slight laugh. It seemed silly, but she was so eager to jot down this new song that came to her head and all her stress of not being productive disappeared. Her family was her inspiration and they gave her the push to work hard toward the next chapter of her neverending story.  
  
Hayley loved her daughter, she loved Oli, she loved her career, and she loved her life. No matter how hectic everything seemed, she could pull through.

**Author's Note:**

> Because Oli refuses to get a haircut nowadays, I had to write something about it. Basically a parallel to _Chopped Orange Locks_ and my take on how Hayley would handle the curtains. I started this series with a fic about hair and now my most recent fic is about hair. We came full circle!
> 
> Sorry for taking so long to update the baby fic. I hope this makes up for it.
> 
> \- Aliya


End file.
